Forbidden Love
by PineLeafgp
Summary: The Demon King, E.N.D, has taken over the human kingdom. The humans have sent the princess Lucy Heartfilia to hide on the island of Tenroujima with her most trusted servants. . But little do they know, there is someone else on the island that might prove problematic.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love Chapter 1

Year 666

Preview

The Demon King, E.N.D, has started a war with the human race. The demons have been pushing the humans back and the humans are at the verge of surrender. The demons have attacked the capitol and captured all officials. The humans have sent the princess to hide on the island of Tenroujima, there are magical properties there said to ward of demons and dark creatures. The princess, Lucy Heartfilia of the Heartfilian Empire, is hiding there with her most trusted servants: Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Charla. But little do they know, there is someone else on the island that might prove problematic.

END of preview

On Tenroujima

The princess paced around the campsite. "Princess, please, stop worrying about the others at the capitol. I'm sure they will be all right." A small blue haired girl said reassuringly. "Yes, you mustn't worry about them, stress is bad for someone your age. Have some strawberry cake, it will help." A red haired woman said, handing her a piece of cake. "That's alright Erza, I don't want any cake. Thank you for trying to help, but I just can't stop thinking about what might happen to them. The demons might have already killed everyone for all we know." The princess said, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sure they'll be alright," Charla said. "Yeah," a black haired shirtless man said, " I'm sure they're fine, the demons probably won't kill them unless they've captured everyone. Once they do they'll probably kill everyone mercilessly for hiding you." Lucy sat down and started crying. "Gray!" Erza yelled, "You're not making it any better!" "Yes!" Charla exclaimed, "you've only made it worse!" Wendy put her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Don't listen to Gray, Lucy-sama. He's scared too, he's just trying to be brave." "WHAT?! I am not!" Gray shouted. Erza suddenly glared at Gray. Gray shrieked and hid behind a tree. "You're right," Lucy said wiping her tears, "I've got to stay strong, not just for myself, but for everyone!" Erza, Wendy, and Charla smiled at her. Gray also smiled form behind the tree. "Well, I'm going to explore the island," Lucy said. "Wait," said Erza, "take one of us with you." "That's ok, I'll be fine on my own," Lucy said while walking into the jungle." "Come on guys," Charla said, "She's Lucy, what trouble could she get into?" They all looked at each other. "LUCY!" They yelled in unison running after her.

"Hm, I wonder if I can see the campsite from up here?" Lucy said to herself. She had walked far from their camp and now she was lost. She had found a cliff and was now looking over the edge to see if she could find the camp. "I can't see it from this far back, I'll have to move forward." She walked down to the very edge of the cliff. "Dang it, I can't see the camp from here, it's covered by the trees. But- wow, look at that view." As Lucy admired the view before her she suddenly heard a crack below her. The rock had given way and now she was plummeting to her doom. She screamed and closed her eyes. /This is the end for me/ She thought. /Erza, I should've listened to you!/ As she was preparing for her death, she suddenly felt something warm catch here in midair. She opened us her eyes and saw a boy, not much older than herself, with salmon pink hair and dark brown eyes holding her. He put her down on the ground and with a big push, he jumped into the trees and was gone. Lucy was in total shock. /There wasn't supposed to be someone here on the island was there?/ She thought. /Even so, I have to keep this a secret from the others, if they found out they'd snap./ Lucy pushed away a large leaf and found she was back at the campsite. /That boy must have known where the campsite was and dropped me close to it./ "LUCY!" Everyone said. Wendy ran to hug her. "Ah, Wendy, not so tight," Lucy said smiling. Wendy let go of her. "You're ok!" Wendy said tears streaming from her eyes. "We're glad you're alright." Erza said, walking towards her. "Yeah, when we heard someone scream we thought it was you." Gray said as he walked towards Lucy. "You nearly gave us all heart attacks!" Charla exclaimed. "But we're glad you're alright." "Thanks guys. I really didn't realize that my scream was that loud." "EH?!" Everyone said. "So that really was your scream?!" Wendy asked. "Yes, who else is here on the island except us?" Lucy replied. /I can't tell them about that boy./ "Now that you mention it, where did all this dirt come from?" Erza said pointing at all the dirt Lucy was covered with. "Well it's a jungle, Erza, I'm gonna get dirty." She wanted to avoid the topic about her falling of a cliff and finding that boy. "Come to think of it, why did you scream, Lucy?" Gray asked. Everyone looked at her. "Oh, well, you see... Uh... I tripped on a root and rolled down a hill." She said nervously while rubbing the back of her head. "YOU WHAT?!" They said in unison. "Are you hurt anywhere?" "Where did you fall?" "Do you need me to heal you?" "How about I avenge you and destroy that root and cliff for you?" "No, no guys that's ok," Lucy said as she was bombarded with questions. She sat down on a log. /I wonder who that boy was? And why is he here on the island? Maybe he's escaping from the demons too?/ "Well guys, it's getting late, I'm going to head to bed." Lucy said. "Already? But you haven't eaten yet." Erza said. "It's fine, I'm not really hungry anyway." "Are you sure you're alright Lucy?" Wendy asked, "It's not like you to have a low appetite or skip a meal." "Yeah Lucy, you're going to regret it in the morning," Gray said. "It's alright, thanks for worrying about me though." Lucy went into her tent and went straight into her sleeping bag. All through the night she couldn't stop thinking about that boy. Which proved to be bad since she got almost no sleep and since she had missed dinner she was starving! So, after waking up, she went outside to see what was for breakfast. Except, no one was there.


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Love Chp 2

Lucy looked around the campsite, but there was no one to be found. "Erza? Wendy? Gray?" She called out. "Charla?" Suddenly, she heard rustling in the bushes behind her. She turned toward the bushes and walked towards them slowly. A head popped out from the bushes, causing her to shriek and fall down. "Lucy? What's wrong?" The head asked. "Oh, Gray, it's you. Thank the Spirit King you're alright." "Why wouldn't I be?" He responded. "It's just that when I got up none of you were here." Lucy said. "Sorry about that, Lucy-sama," Wendy said coming out of a nearby bush. "We were worried about you since you didn't eat dinner last night and went out to get more food." "Considering the fact that you have a big appetite." Charla said. "Charla, that's rude." Wendy snapped. "No, it's OK," Lucy said, "I'm just glad you're all alright and that you were worried about me. Say, where's Erza?" "You're right," Gray said, "She's not here, but she's not really the type to get herself in trouble. Much less the type to get lost." "Maybe she's hurt?" Wendy asked. "I doubt it," Charla replied, "There's no way she would get hurt. I mean, she's Erza!" "Well either way, we have to go and find her," Lucy said. A rumbling noise came from Lucy. "But first, I think I should eat something."

Erza looked around the jungle surrounding her. "I can't believe I got myself lost," Erza said to herself. "If Lucy-sama dies of starvation it'll be all my fault!" She sat down on a nearby rock. She suddenly heard movement in the bushes behind her. "Who's there?!" She said, pulling out her sword. "Erza!" "Lucy-sama?!" "Erza I'm so glad you're alright! And you don't need to say the honorific." "I'm sorry Lucy-sa - I mean Lucy. I have disobeyed your orders." "No, no you did nothing of the sort." "Glad you're alright, Erza." Gray said. "Gray," Erza said. "Ah, Wendy, Charla. Why are all of you here? And most importantly why is Lucy-sa - I mean- Lucy here?" "We came looking for you Erza," Wendy replied, "Are you hurt anywhere?" "No, I'm fine. Thank you for coming to help me." "So, Erza, did you really get yourself lost?" Gray said smiling. "N-no! I did not! The search for food just took me farther away from camp than I expected. I wasn't lost and I knew exactly where I was going." Gray smiled. "Alright then, Erza," he said. "Come on guys, let's go back to the campsite," Lucy said. As the five friends headed back to the camp, Lucy felt someone watching her. She turned around and saw dark brown eyes peering at her from behind a bush. The person, or thing, saw she had noticed it and turned and ran off. As it turned, Lucy noticed that the creature's hair was a bright salmon pink. /That's the same color hair as the boy who saved me. Maybe he's been watching me this whole time to make sure I don't get into trouble? It's pretty far fetched but maybe it's true?/ Lucy thought to herself. "Lucy!" Gray yelled. "Oh, coming!" She responded. She smiled, it felt weird to have someone watching her, but nice that they might be secretly protecting her, even if that was just her own little fantasy.


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden Love Chapter 3

/I wonder if that boy will show up again?/ Lucy thought to herself, deep in thought. Unaware of where she was going, her foot went into a root and she managed to let out a little "Eh?" before falling. Luckily, Gray caught her before she fell face first into the ground. "Geez, Lucy. Would it kill you to pay attention a little?!" He snapped at her. "Sorry, Gray, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Lucy said. "Damn straight you weren't." He replied. "Lucy, I understand you wanted to help us collect food instead of stay at the camp with Wendy and Carla, but you need to pay attention to where you are going." Erza said. "And as for you, Gray," she said, turning towards Gray. Gray let out an "Eep!" and hid behind Lucy. "No matter what foolish act the princess does," /Foolish act?/ Lucy thought. "You mustn't be rude or make fun of her, do you understand?" "Yes!" Gray said, nodding his head rapidly. "Oh come on, Erza, Gray's just treating me like a friend." Lucy said in Gray's defense. "Lucy, are you saying that you would like to be treated in this way?" Erza asked with a shocked expression. "Well, I guess so." Lucy replied. "Alright then, from this day forward, I shall treat you like a friend!" Erza said triumphantly. "Wait, no, I can't do this. I-I-..." "Well, would you look at that." Gray said. "Hmm? What?" Lucy asked. Gray pointed to the canopy. At the top of a nearby tree was a jackpot of bananas, mangoes, and other tropical fruits. "Wow!" Lucy exclaimed, "there's so many!" "Mm," Erza said, "this will last us for a while. Good eye, Gray." Gray smiled triumphantly and puffed out his chest.

As Lucy, Gray, and Erza were picking the fruit, Lucy, once again, felt someone watching her. She turned around and saw the same dark brown eyes staring at her. She smiled at them and waved. It obviously noticed this since it ran away almost immediately. Lucy frowned. /I wonder if he's just shy or something? But, he is watching me secretly so he doesn't want to be seen. Well, he's doing a great job of that./ She thought (she said the last sentence sarcastically).

"Wendy!" Lucy yelled as she, Gray, and Erza neared the camp site. "Look at all the fruits we picked!" Wendy turned to look at them, she smiled. "Wow! You really got a lot this time! We won't need to search for food for a while, don't you think?" "Mm." Lucy replied. She placed the food down in the storage pile. "Well," she said, "I'm going to go for a walk." "Huh? But we just came back!" Gray said. "I know, I know. But I just want to explore some more OK?" "Well, I guess it's fine," Erza said. "Not you too, Erza?!" Gray yelled. "It's fine, Gray," Lucy said. She put her hand over her heart and said: "I promise I'll be extra super careful while I'm out. And if I see anything strange I'll come right back here without delay. And, I'll tell you that you were right all along and I can't live without you since you are my most powerful protector and I'll never defy your orders again." Everyone stared at her. "WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!" Gray yelled. "Not sure. Just kind of came to me as I was talking." Lucy replied. "Ugh!" Gray said. "Fine, you can go out. But if something happens you do exactly what you just said in that little speech of yours. Understand?" "Yup!" Lucy replied. "Good," Gray said. "Well, I'm off. See you guys in a little bit!" Lucy said, waving to the others as she walked into the dense jungle. /I really want to find that boy! Maybe if I head back to the cliff where we first met, I'll be able to find him!/ Lucy thought. So, she walked back towards the cliff where she had fallen. She went and stood on the edge just like last time. Once again, she suddenly heard a crack below her and then...!


	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden Love Chapter 4

Lucy jumped back from the edge of the cliff. The rock that she was on top of before collapsed and fell. "Phew, if I had stayed there any longer I would've fallen... again." /Wait, don't I want to fall off? Oops./ Lucy looked at the cliff edge. She walked to the edge and took a deep breath. She stepped off of the cliff with one foot. And right as she was about to fall, something caught the back of her vest. She turned around. Behind her was the boy she had been looking for. Lucy stared at him. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours to Lucy, even though it was only a few seconds. He broke the silence by saying: "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?!" "Eh?" Lucy said. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! IF YOU DIE NOW, YOU'LL JUST LEAVE ALL YOUR FRIENDS IN A GREAT DEAL OF PAIN AND SUFFERING!" "What are you talking about?" "I'm telling you that you shouldn't commit suicide!" "I wasn't about to commit suicide!" "Then what were you doing?" "I-well-er-I was just-" "You were just...what?" "I was trying to bring you out!" She said quickly but quiet enough so that barely even she could hear. "Why would you want to do that?" He asked, tilting his head to one side with a confused expression. "You actually heard what I said?" Lucy asked.

"Yup, I've got real good hearing. Can you just answer the question though?" "Oh, well, I always saw you watching me and I wanted to know more about you. /This may not be the full truth but it's good enough for now./ "Really? Well, alright then." He sat down on a nearby rock. "The name's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. What's you name?" "Oh, my name is Lucy." She said politely with a little curtsy. "Just Lucy?" "Mhm, just Lucy." (She didn't want him to know her last name since then he would know she was the princess.) "Well, it's nice to meet you Lucy, I hope we can become great friends in the future." He said. He smiled from ear to ear. (You know, that signature smile that only Natsu can pull off? Yeah, that one.) Lucy's heart thumped and she blushed. "Eh? Are you OK? You're really red. Is the heat getting to you?" "Huh? Ah, no, no! I'm fine." He stood up. "Well, as long as you're alright. Say, the sun's about to set, you wanna come to my camp site for the night?" "Oh, well, my friends will be worried about me so..." Lucy said smiling nervously and looking at the ground. "That's fine, you don't have to come." "No, no! I want to go with you." Natsu stared at her. /Crap, did I sound weird just now?/ Natsu stared at her some more. "Well, come on then! My camp's just around the corner over here." He started walking and motioned for her to follow. Lucy followed Natsu through the dense jungle. They finally made it to the campsite. It wasn't as big as Lucy's campsite, but that was because she had more people with their own individual tents and a big tent for storage. Natsu's campsite had only one tent. But, unlike Lucy's campsite, he had a washing basin and a rack for drying clothes. "Your campsite is really nice," Lucy said. "Thanks, but, yours has more stuff." Natsu paused for a minute. "Wow, that made me sound like a total stalker." He laughed and smiled again, making Lucy's heart beat again. "Well, I guess in some ways I am a stalker." "No not at all!" Lucy said. "Really?" Natsu asked. "Y-yeah, I'm actually glad I have you as a stalker. Not that I'm OK with stalkers, but you're cool." "Aw, thanks Luigi!" "It's Lucy!" "Eh? Oh sorry Luis." "LUCY!" "Just kidding with ya! Don't worry I know you real name, Lucy." "Good," She said, sitting up straight and pouting. Natsu laughed at her antics, causing her to laugh too. /There's just something to Natsu that just makes his emotions spread. He's a really lovable guy. Not that I like him or anything!/ Lucy thought. "So, Lucy." Natsu said. "Eh? What is it?" "I've been wanting to ask you this for a while now." "What is it?" "What exactly are you doing here on this island?"


	5. Chapter 5

Forbidden Love Chapter 5

"What am I doing here? Oh, well, my friends and I we're...er...travelers! We got lost and our boat crashed here. So now we're stuck!" She said, laughing nervously. Natsu stared at her. /Crap! There's no way he'd believe that, is there?/ "As if I'd believe that." He said, /Crap./ "If you had, there would've been a boat here. Listen, I'm sure you have a reason to be here. And if it makes you feel any better, you don't have to tell me the whole story, just the main reason. I like you, but I need to know if you're an enemy or not."

"I-I understand." /OH MY GOD! He said he LIKES me!/ "Good, so are you ready to tell me?" "Yeah. You see, my friends and I are from the Heartfilian Empire. The demons have taken over the kingdom, so we ran away and came here. We had heard stories that this place warded off demons and other dark beings, so that's why we came here." She looked down. Natsu paused for a second, but then he smiled.

"Why didn't you just say so?" He said. "Eh?" "We both came here for the same reason!" "R-really?" "Yeah! I'm from the Heartfilian Empire too! I also ran away from the demons and came here!" "Really? That's great! I didn't think I'd meet anyone from the Empire, especially someone the same age as I am. I thought everyone had been captured!"

Natsu's smile turned into a frown. "Well, you're not wrong on that part." "What do you mean?" Lucy asked. "Almost everyone was captured, my family was too. A few escaped, but barely any. The last thing my parents told me was to go to the island of Tenroujima and that I would be safe there."

"Natsu... I'm so sorry." Natsu sat there for a few seconds. "Oh don't worry about it!" He said. He smiled again. "That's in the past now! Sorry to have made the mood sad just now, my mistake. And we were having such a great conversation too."

"No, no! That was my fault, I was the one who brought it up." "Really?" He thought for a minute. "Oh well! It doesn't matter now. It's late, we should head to bed." "Right... Um... Where should I...?" "Oh! Sorry, I haven't had visitors lately, obviously, and Happy hasn't come back yet. I'll get a tent ready for you." "Who's Happy?" Lucy asked.

"Happy is my pet cat. But he isn't just any normal cat, he can talk, and he can fly!" "I've never heard of a flying cat, much less a talking one." "He went out to find food but hasn't come back yet, I searched all over for him too. But, I'm sure he'll come back." Lucy frowned. /I don't think he'll come back. But, it's good that Natsu's keeping his chin up among this mess. I can't put him down now. He'll probably hate me too!/

"Right! He'll definitely come back!" She said smiling. Natsu smiled back. Lucy's heart thumped, causing her to blush. "Are you OK?" "Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm fine! Just tired." "Right, well, your tent's ready." "Oh, thank you. You've done so much for me, Natsu. I don't know how to repay you." "It's fine, just promise that no matter what happens, we will always be friends.

Lucy's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah! Always!" She said smiling. Natsu smiled. "Great! Well, see you in the morning." "Yeah, good night!" She said, heading into her tent. "Night," Natsu said, also heading into his tent. Lucy layed down in the sleeping bag Natsu had given her. /It smells like Natsu./ Lucy thought sleepily. And within minutes, she had drifted off into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Forbidden Love Chapter 6

Lucy awoke to the light of the sun beaming into her eyes from the canopy. She blinked a bit as she looked around. /Right! I'm at Natsu's camp, not mine./ "Mornin' Lucy, want some breakfast?" Someone said. Lucy turned. "Oh, Natsu, good morning."

"Want something to eat?" He asked. "Yeah." She replied. Natsu gave her a whole plate full of fresh fruits and vegetables. "Where did you get all this?" "I grew them. Some of these fruits and vegetables don't naturally grow here. I managed to pick up some seeds on the way here and when I got here I grew them."

"Wow. You're really cool, you know that, Natsu?" /Holy crap, did I seriously just say that out loud?!/ Natsu smiled. "Really? Thanks, no one's ever said that to me! You know, you're not so bad yourself, Lucy." Lucy blushed. "Thanks, Natsu. You know, I'm really glad I met you." She said. She smiled at Natsu. Natsu smiled back. Not his usual big grin-smile, this time it was a small smile, a cute smile... A sexy smile.

Natsu sat down next to Lucy. He leaned his face towards hers. /What's happening here?! Natsu's acting differently than usual. He's more... SEXY!/ Lucy started to blush, a lot. She leaned back as he came forward. /Argh! I can't take this!/ "You know!" She said, breaking the (fabulous and sexy) moment between them.

"Eh? What is it?" Natsu asked, returning to normal. "My friends are probably worried sick about me. I think I better finish eating and head over there." "Of course." Natsu said. He smiled, his normal big grin-smile. Lucy smiled back, glad that he had returned to normal. Lucy stuffed the rest of the food in her mouth and swallowed it all in a big gulp. "Wow, you're a fast eater." Natsu said.

"Hey, are you making fun of me?" Lucy said teasingly. "Nope, not at all. In fact, I actually kind of like that in a woman." Lucy blushed and looked down. "Most girls try to act sophisticated and "lady-like". I personally prefer the kind that isn't afraid to show who they really are. Don't you think?" He smiled, once again, it was the small and sexy smile. "Yeah, I agree." Lucy replied.

"Well, let's head to your camp then. I can't wait to meet your friends, Lucy." He got up and started walking. "Eh? Wait... What?! Y-you want to come with me?" "Yeah, why not?" "No way!" Lucy jumped in front of Natsu and put her hands out in front of her to stop him. "Why? Is something wrong?" He held her hands in his. Lucy jumped back, she looked back at him, blushing like crazy.  
"Maybe it's because, you don't want me to be there?" Natsu looked down at the ground, obviously hurt. "No it's not that, my friends are just, really over protective. They'd freak out if they found out there was another person on the island. Especially if they found out I slept over with them, even more so if they're a guy."

"Oh, I see." Natsu looked hurt, seriously hurt. Lucy felt guilty. "Well, see you around then, I guess." Natsu said as he turned around. "Wait!" Lucy called. Natsu turned. "Listen, my friends are probably really freaked out, so coming now wouldn't be a good time. So, maybe we can arrange another time to meet up. That way I can explain everything to them."

"That sounds great!" Natsu smiled. /Thank goodness, he's back to his normal self./ "So when should we meet up? Any time is fine for me!" He was practically jumping up and down from excitement. /He's just like a little kid./ Lucy thought. "How about in three days around noon?" Lucy said.

"Sounds great to me! Say, do you know which way your camp site is?" "Mhm. Do you?" "Yeah, it's down over there right?" He said, pointing to an area behind some trees. "Yup. That's where we'll be. See you then!" "Yeah!" Natsu said. Lucy turned and headed to her camp site. She waved to Natsu. He waved back. "See you soon, Lucy!" "Bye, Natsu!" /I can't believe it! Natsu's actually coming over. Yes! Got to make this work... Somehow./


	7. Chapter 7

Forbidden Love Chapter 7

/Today's the day!/ Lucy thought. /Natsu's finally coming over! I have to prepare./ "Hey, Wendy, Erza?" "Yes, Lucy-sama?" Wendy asked. "What is it?" Erza said, popping her head out of her tent. "Does my hair look OK?" "Yes," Erza said, "Why? You've never fussed about you hair ...ever! Is everything alright?"

"Oh! Well, someone's coming over today." Wendy and Erza stared at her. Charla poked her head out of Wendy's tent and Gray looked at her from behind a tree. "What...did you just say?" Erza asked. "Someone's coming over...?" "Who...is coming over?"

10 minutes later: Lucy had gotten everyone to calm down (after Gray and Erza yelling like crazy and Wendy and Charla packing everything up).

"Explain." Erza said. "Well, his name's Natsu and he's from the Empire like us and came here for the same reason too." "I see, and is he safe?" Erza asked. "Mhm. He's saved me from death twice and gave me food and a place to stay a few days ago." Lucy said.

"WHAT?!" Erza and Gray said in unison. "You said you slept on the ground somewhere in the forest! And DEATH?!" Gray yelled. "Were you actually sleeping with him?!" "Y-yes...?" "He didn't do anything to you did he?!" Gray said. He looked worried. "N-no, of course not. He was super kind to me. He did nothing of the sort." "OK, good. 'Cause if he did, he'd be in serious trouble."

"So, when is um...Natsu is it?" Erza asked. "Yes." "When is Natsu coming?" "At noon." "Noon?! That's now!" "Really?! Oh no! I need to get ready!" Lucy ran into her tent. "Heh, girls," Gray said.

"Oh please," Erza said, "Since when do you know anything about girls?" "I-er-well..." "Hmph, just as I thought," She said smugly. Lucy came out of her tent. "How do I look?" She asked. "You look wonderful, Lucy." Erza said smiling towards Lucy. "Mhm, you look great, Lucy-sama!" Wendy said smiling. "I agree," Charla said.

"Thanks guys. What do you think, Gray?" Luy asked Gray. "I-er-well, in all honesty, you look great. Not much to say there." Gray said. He looked embarrassed. "Thanks, Gray!" "Y-yeah, no problem." Suddenly, they heard rustling in the bushes. They all turned. /Natsu is finally here!/ Lucy thought excitedly.

A head with bright salmon pink hair suddenly popped out. Natsu looked around. When he saw Lucy, he smiled and said' "Hey, Lucy!" "Natsu! I'm glad you came!" "Of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Lucy blushed.

Gray suddenly started laughing. Natsu glared at him. He put his face in Gray's. "You got a problem man?" He said. "Yeah I got a problem," Gray responded, his tone suddenly changing. "Oh yeah? And what's that?" "I'm just bothered by you bright pink hair." "Well I'm bothered by your droopy eyes, you naked bastard." "I'm not a naked...oh wait." Gray said.

Lucy laughed. "Well, it looks like you two will get along well." Natsu smiled at her. Erza walked up to Natsu. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She said. She smiled and gave him her hand. Natsu stared at it for a bit. He grabbed her wrist and made her hand vertical. He high fived it.

"Nice to meet you too! What's your name?" Everyone stared at Natsu. "Well, that's Natsu for you," Lucy mumbled. "E-Erza," Erza said shakily, clearly in shock. She walked to Gray. "Gray, you're a guy, aren't you? You must know how to respond to that, right?" "Don't just expect that, Erza! And what do you mean 'aren't you'?!" He yelled.

While Gray and Erza argued, Natsu went over to stand by the embarrassed Lucy. "I-I'm sorry Natsu," Lucy said to him, "I wanted you to have a good time, not watch those two idiots argue. "What are you talking about?" He said smiling. "I'm having a great time. Your friends seem really nice. And having you here by my side makes it much better."

Lucy blushed. /Natsu may seem like a total idiot, but sometimes he says things that are just so sweet and romantic!/ "So, now what?" Natsu asked Lucy. "Eh? Oh, I'm not sure." "That's fine, I think it would be best to get to know your friends." "Yeah!" She smiled at Natsu, he smiled back.

He sat down on a log, Lucy sat next to him. "Gray, Erza, come on, sit down." Gray and Erza immediately stopped and sat down. "Wow, they're really obedient, aren't they?" Natsu said to Lucy. "Oh but of course! We will listen to Lucy's every command!" Erza said triumphantly.

Lucy's heart skipped a beat, and not in the good way. /Crap! Natsu doesn't know that I'm the princess! And I don't want him to find out just yet./ "D-don't worry about what they're saying, Natsu! They're just playing around." Lucy made a gesture towards Erza and Gray, they understood.

"Y-yeah! It's just a joke!" Gray said. "Not as if she's the princess of the Heartfilian Empire or anything!" Everyone stared at him. /Now you've done it Gray!/ Gray, realizing his (major) mistake, gulped. "Right!" Natsu said smiling. "Lucy's just Lucy!" They sighed. /Thank god Natsu is somewhat naive./ Lucy thought.

A few hours later.

"Well, thanks for the food guys!" Natsu said, standing up from his log. "Eh? You're leaving?" Lucy asked. "Yup! It's getting late and I don't want to burden you guys any further, so I'm heading back." "W-wait!" Lucy shouted. "What is it?" "When you brought me to your camp, you gave me dinner and let me stay the night. Now it's my turn to repay the favor. So, please stay the night!" She bowed, blushing like crazy.

Natsu paused, along with everyone else. "Sure, why not?" He said, "I mean, if you'll allow me to." He looked at Gray and Erza. "I think we've gotten to know you enough to trust you," Erza said. "Yeah, you might be a pink haired bastard but I think I'll let you stay for the night," Gray said smugly. "But just this once!" "Heh! You got it, you droopy eyed idiot." "Why you!" Gray yelled.

"Break it up you two!" Charla said. "Yes, Gray-sama, Natsu is our guest and you have to be kind to him!" Wendy said. She tried to look angry but failed miserably. "Fine," He said, turning away. "Gray, could you please set up a tent for Natsu?" Lucy asked. "I don't think we have another tent, Lucy." Erza said.

"Really? Then what do we do?" Lucy asked. "Why don't Gray and Natsu share a tent?" Charla said. "They're both boys." "Yeah but, I'm not sure those two would do very well together," Lucy said, chuckling nervously. "Who knows what they could do when they're alone together?" "You're right," Erza said.

"Gray!" Erza yelled "Y-yes, Erza-sama!" He said nervously. "You and Natsu are going to share a tent together. I don't want any horse play, do you understand?" "Yes!" He shouted. "Good," Erza said smiling. "Wow, Erza," Lucy said "Sometimes the amount of control you have over him really shocks me." "But of course," Erza said smiling.

"Well, let's head to bed." Lucy said. "Right." Erza said. Gray stood up and went to his tent with Natsu trailing behind him. Erza went into her tent, as did Wendy and Charla. /You know, we really are a big family, aren't we? And Natsu makes it complete./ Lucy thought happily. She turned and went into her tent.


	8. Chapter 8

Forbidden Love Chapter 8

Lucy awoke to sound of laughter outside of her tent. She popped her head out to see what was going on. She saw Natsu laughing with Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Charla. /Natsu really has a skill to become friends with anyone, huh?/ Lucy thought.

She stepped outside. "Morning guys!" She said happily. "Ah! Morning Luc-" Natsu said before fully turning around. Natsu stared t her. Gray blushed and covered his eyes. Wendy made a tiny yelp. "What is it guys?" Lucy asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"L-Lucy," Natsu said, "You're not fully dressed." Natsu was blushing a little too, not as much as Gray though. Lucy looked down at herself. She blushed. She wasn't wearing anything except her bra and panties, and her bra was falling off too.

Lucy ran back into her tent. She quickly put on her vest, crop top, skirt, belt, socks, and boots. She then put her hair into two pigtails. She came out of her tent. "Better guys?" Lucy asked. "Much!" Natsu said smiling. Lucy couldn't help but smile back.

Erza was smiling at Gray. "Wow, Gray," She said. "I never knew you were so innocent." Erza said teasingly. "Sh-shut up!" Gray snapped. "He probably just misses Juvia," Charla said smugly. "I-I do not!" Gray yelled. Lucy and Wendy giggled.

"Who's Juvia?" Natsu asked. "Oh that's right! You don't know her." Lucy said. "Hmm, how should I put this? She was Gray's girlfriend back in the Empire." Lucy said, grinning evily. "Sh-she was not! We were just friends!" Gray retorted.

"Wow, Gray," Natsu said smiling evily. "I didn't think that you, of all people, could get a girlfriend." Lucy, Erza, and Charla laughed. Wendy smiled nervously in the corner. "Oh shut up you pink haired bastard!" Gray yelled. "It's not like you can do any better!"

"Well, technically, since she's your girlfriend, and you just said I couldn't do any better, that means I'll probably get a girlfriend!" Natsu said smiling. "That logic doesn't make any sense!" Gray yelled. "Yes it does." Natsu said. "It does not!" Gray yelled. "It does too!" "It does not!" "It does too!" (You get the gist of it.)

"Wow, those two only met today and they're already super close." Erza commented. "That's Natsu for you!" Lucy said. "He can become friends with anyone in seconds!" "Looks like it," Charla said. Wendy, once again, smiled in the corner. Natsu suddenly turned with his eyes wide.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" Lucy asked. "Ship." Was all Natsu said. He ran out of the campsite n the direction he was looking. "Natsu! Wait!" Lucy ran after him. "LUCY!" Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Charla said in unison. They all ran after Lucy/Natsu too.

After a few minutes of running, Natsu finally stopped on a cliff that was looking out onto the sea. Lucy came a few minutes later, she was panting hard. "N-Natsu...what's...wrong?" She said in between pants. "Ship." Was all he said.

Lucy went to stand beside Natsu. She saw what he meant. There was a literal ship coming to shore. Erza and the others caught up to them. "Lucy, what's wrong?" Erza asked. "Erza!" Lucy said. "There's a ship coming to shore." Erza went to stand beside her. "You're right," She breathed.

"Erza, what do we do?" Gray asked, his tone was serious. Erza thought for a minute. "Let's wait till it comes closer to shore. That way, we might be able to see the ship's crest and know where it came from." She said. "Alright," Gray said. "Wait," Gray said. "Come to think of it, how did you know there was a ship from back at the camp, Natsu?"

"That's right!" Wendy exclaimed. "The ship didn't even come to shore yet, it's almost as if you sensed it." Charla said. "Natsu..." Lucy breathed. They all looked at Natsu. His face remained serious and unchanging.

"That's because I did," He said. "Did what?" Lucy asked. "What Charla said, sense it." "You could sense it?" Erza asked. "Yes," Natsu answered. "I've had that ability ever since I was young." "Then, can you sense who's on the ship too?" Gray asked.

"No, I can't sense people, just inanimate objects." [Is it wrong for me to lie to them? I know who's on the ship. Crap! They're early!] Natsu thought. "Should we wait up here or go down to the shore?" Natsu asked. "Let's go down to the shore," Erza said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charla, and Lucy started to run towards the shore. Natsu stayed, he stared at the ship, as if in a trance or lost in thought. Lucy stopped when she noticed Natsu wasn't there. "Natsu!" She called. "Come on!"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, Lucy! Coming!" Natsu responded. He followed after them. When they made it to the shore, the ship was already almost there. "Can anyone see the crest the ship has?" Erza asked. "I see it!" Wendy shouted. "N-now way. I-It's the Empire's crest." "Why would the Empire come here? And why now?" Gray asked.

"Maybe the war is over?" Lucy asked. "I doubt it," Natsu said. "Everyone! Be on guard!" Erza ordered. Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Charla made a defensive circle around Lucy. Natsu stared at them. Lucy smiled nervously at Natsu.

The ship grinded to a halt as it got into shallow water. When it stopped, a figure stepped up on the flying (see the link in the description if you don't know what the flying is). Suddenly, four objects were thrown over the side of the ship.

They were attached to rope so they didn't fall. Instead, the objects banged onto the sides of the ship with a big. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charla, and Lucy looked a the objects. Lucy gasped. "N-no way...that can't be." Lucy breathed.


	9. Chapter 9

Forbidden Love Chapter 9

Lucy stared in shock and in fear at the objects hanging on the sides of the ship. "N-no way..." She breathed. Tears formed in her eyes. "Mirajane! Laxus! Cana! Gildarts!" Lucy yelled. Natsu stared at her. "Lucy," he said, "What's wrong?"

Lucy looked at him, tears streaming down her face. "Those...those people hanging from the sides of the ship. Those are our friends!" Natsu was shocked. He looked at the people hanging from the sides, and then at the figure standing on the ship. He scowled.

The figure cleared his throat. "Greetings-er," He paused," ...humans! I am Mard Geer Tartaros! A high ranking official in the demon army!" "No way!" Gray said. "Hoe do the demons know about us being here?!"

"Someone back in the Empire must've ratted us out!" Erza said. "But who?!" "Who cares!?" Natsu yelled. Everyone looked at him. "The demons are right in front of us! Isn't that more important right now?!" "You're right," Erza said. "What do want from us?" She called out to Mard Geer Tartaros.

"Hmph," He said smiling, "It's obvious really. I cam here...to take you back to the Empire as my prisoners!" Lucy looked at Natsu, Natsu didn't look scared at all. He looked confused. "Why capture us? We're just civilians, why want us?" Natsu asked.

Everyone (except Natsu) exchanged worried glances. Natsu looked up at the figure. The figure nodded, as if they had communicated telepathically. No one noticed, except for Lucy. "You see, you may not know this, but these people are actually royal officials from the human Empire!" Mard shouted. "And the woman standing in the middle of you is actually princess Lucy Heartfilia of the Heartfilian Empire!"

Lucy looked at the ground n shame. Natsu looked at her, and them back to Mard. "That doesn't change anything, you bastard! What are you gonna do with their friends?!" Natsu yelled at him. "Natsu..." Lucy breathed. "Don't worry, Lucy," Natsu said smiling. "It doesn't matter who you are, I'll love you any way!" Lucy blushed. /L-love?!/ "M-me too!" She said.

What am I going to do with here friends you ask?" Mars said. "Simple! I'm using them as hostages. If you don't come with me, I'll kill all of them, one by one!" Lucy gasped. "What do we do?" She whispered. "The only thing we can do," Gray said. "Surrender." Everyone stared at him.

"I agree," Erza said. "Not you too, Erza!" Charla said. "Gray's right," Lucy said sadly. "WE have to protect our friends." She looked up at the demon. "Alright," Lucy yelled. "We will go with you! But on two conditions!" Mard frowned. "And what would those be?" He asked.

"The first would be that you don't harm any of our friends on that ship. The second would be that you leave Natsu alone!" She pointed at Natsu. "He has nothing to do with this!" She fumed.

Mard frowned, he looked at Natsu. Natsu glared back at him. Mard smiled. "As if I'd do that!" He yelled. "Well, the second request at least. That man is on your side, so of course I need to capture him. Plus, who are you to tell me what to do?" Lucy fumed again, but this time, tears formed.

She looked at Natsu. "I'm sorry, Natsu. It's my fault you're in this mess." Natsu smiled warmly at her. "It's alright, Lucy. It'll be alright, as long as we're together." Lucy blushed, but then smiled. "Right," she said. "Ugh! Would you quit it with the lovey-dovey crap?! It's annoying." Mard said, fake gagging.

"So," Mard said. "Are you ready to come with me?" They all exchanged glances. "Yes, we are." Lucy said. "Good." He replied. He motioned with his hand. Suddenly, soldiers jumped from the ship and surrounded Lucy and the others.

They then put handcuffs on everyone and tightened them to be super tight. Lucy noticed that the handcuffs that they soldiers put on Natsu was significantly looser than everyone else's. She looked at Natsu in shock. Natsu looked back at her, he smiled slightly. She tried to smile back but couldn't bring herself to, she was scared, and she knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

Forbidden Love Chapter 10

Lucy and the others were dragged onto the ship by the demon soldiers. As Lucy boarded the ship, she looked up at Mard Geer. He was smiling. She scowled at him. He just laughed in amusement.

Lucy was then dragged into the ship. Erza was in the lead, followed by Gray, then Lucy, Wendy and Charla, and finally, Natsu. She remembered how his handcuffs were loose. She looked back at him.

Natsu was looking at the ground with his eyes glazed over as if lost in thought. He then suddenly looked up and made eye contact with Lucy. Lucy expected him to smile, but he didn't.

He looked at Lucy with sorrowful, pleading eyes. As if he had lost all the fight in him. Lucy couldn't bear to see Natsu like this, so, she smiled at him. He smiled back, but barely. The guard holding Lucy nudged her and told her to keep looking forward.

She did as she was told. As she looked forward, she saw that they had been led into a hallway with cells on the sides. She saw Erza getting put into a cell. Gray was put into the cell across from her.

Lucy was then put into the cell next to Erza with Wendy and Charla across from her. She figured that Natsu would be put in the cell next to hers. She watched him walk past the next cell over.

"Where are you taking me?" Natsu yelled. "Quiet...brat. You jus' gon' be a'ked a few que'tions, a'right?" The guard said. (He had poor grammar.) Natsu frowned but kept moving forwards. He then went down the hallway into the darkness.

/Crap! I can't see Natsu anymore./ Lucy thought. She turned towards her friends. They looked nervous. Lucy couldn't help but feel guilty. The guards that had put them in the cells walked down the hallway that Natsu had gone down.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that the guards had left. "What do you think they want with Natsu?" Lucy asked. "Didn't you hear?" Gray said. "They said they were taking him for questioning. "Yeah, but why Natsu?" Lucy replied.

They heard a door open and close and turned their heads towards the sound. They saw a figure appear from where the door was. It was a male with yellow hair, cat ears, and a cat tail. He was grinning. /Is it just me or do all of these demons smile a lot?/ Lucy thought.

"The name's Jackal!" The man said. "I'll be your guard here on this ship. I'll tell you this right now, I'M NOT NICE. I like to torture my enemies before I kill them, and for no good reason too!"

Lucy looked at Erza and Gray. They looked disgusted. She looked at Wendy and Charla and saw total fear on their faces. Lucy glared at Jackal. "So remember," Jackal said, "don't get on my bad side, ok? My master said I couldn't kill you guys, but he never said I couldn't torture you if I wanted to." He smiled more.

He chuckled and turned around. He opened the door he had come in through. "I'll be in here," he said. "If you need me, just call me!" He went into the room and closed the door with a big thud.

"Is it just me," Lucy said. "Or do all of these demons have a weird habit of smiling?" "You know who else has a habit of smiling?" Gray said, also smiling. "Who?" Erza asked. "Natsu!" Gray said, he laughed. Erza smiled while Wendy and Charla giggled.

Lucy chuckled. "Alright guys," Erza said in a hushed tone. "WE have to figure out a way to get out of here." "Right." Gray said. "Any ideas?" he asked. No one said anything.

"Maybe we can wait until we get back to the Empire?" Wendy suggested. "That way we'll have time to come up with a plan." "These demons might not even take us back to the Empire!" Charla snapped.

"Charla's right," Erza said. "But at the same time, so is Wendy. We've had a tiring da today. Let's get to sleep, that way our minds will be fresh in the morning." Everyone nodded, agreeing with Erza.

Lucy laid down on the cold cell floor. She shivered. She couldn't stop thinking about Natsu. /How it would help to have his warm smile and encouragement right now./ Lucy thought. A tear rolled down her face. /This is all my fault./


	11. Chapter 11

Forbidden Love Chapter 11

Lucy awoke to the sound of creaking planks and the rocking of the ship. She walked up to the front of the cell by the bars. She noticed that there was a plate of food.

She saw that Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Charla also had plate's of food. None of them were eating it. They just stared at it, drooling. "Why aren't you guys eating?" Lucy asked.

"Ain't that obvious?" Gray said. "It could be poisoned. "Are you sure?" "Gray may be right." Erza said. "We can't risk eating it... no matter how hungry we are." She eyed the food hungrily.

Lucy looked closer at the food. It was chocolate chip pancakes covered with maple syrup, topped with blueberries, and with butter on the side. She leaned in and smelled it. They smelled delicious.

"It doesn't smell poisonous to me." She said. "Even so, we must not give in to temptations." Erza said. /Temptations?/ Lucy thought. "Well, I'm going to try it." Lucy said. "Lucy no!" Charla and Wendy cried.

Lucy slid the plate under the bars. She picked up the fork and knife and cut the pancakes. She placed the food in her mouth. She chewed for a bit. "Seems safe to me!" She said smiling. Theo others breathed a sigh of relief.

Erza slid the food under the bars, the others did too. They ate in silence. "Has anyone seen Natsu?" Lucy asked. "No," Erza said. "I haven't, and I don't think anyone else has either." "Oh." Lucy said, a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry about him, Lucy-sama," Wendy said reassuringly. "I'm sure he's fine. I think Natsu-san can take care of himself." Lucy smiled. "You're right, I'm sure he is." She frowned. "Hey guys?" "What is it, Lucy?" Gray asked.

"When we were being taken onto the ship, did any of you notice that Natsu's handcuffs were looser than ours?" "No, not really." Gray said. "Yes." Erza said. "I'm sure we were all to worried to really pay attention."

"I guess you're right," Lucy said. /Must've been my imagination/ Lucy thought.

~~Meanwhile with Natsu~~Flashback to when Lucy and the others were put in prison~~

The guard led Natsu to a big door made of thick wood. It had the demon's symbol on it (the Tartaros guild symbol). The guard knocked on the door. It opened.

Natsu was then led inside. The guard waited for the door to close. After he heard the thud from behind him, he took Natsu's handcuffs off. Natsu lifted his arms above his head and stretched. He plopped down on a nearby red leather armchair.

"It is good to be back!" He proclaimed loudly. He then looked at the guard. "Good show you put out there, very realistic." "Yes sir." The guard said. "Next time, I'd recommend making the hand cuffs tighter, but overall you did well." "Yes sir, thank you sir." The guard opened the door and left.

"Welcome back, Natsu." A voice said. Natsu turned. "Zeref-niisan!" He said happily. He turned and jumped onto the figure, hugging him tightly. "Oi, oi. Let go of me." He said smiling.

"But I missed you!" Natsu said pouting. Zeref chuckled. "I missed you too, Natsu." Natsu smiled, Zeref smiled back. "So, how have things been going in the Empire?" Natsu asked. "Very well, actually." Zeref said.

"The humans are signing a document saying that they will give us full control of all their land." "Really? that's great!" Natsu said happily. "Yes," Zeref said. "There have been a few revolts from the humans but-" "Revolts?" Natsu asked.

"Yes," Zeref answered. "And?" "We killed all of the humans who took place in them." "Good." Natsu said casually. "And the king?" Natsu asked. "He is still in the castle. We have gotten rid of all soldiers protecting the castle and now have them surrounded."

"This is going better than I expected!" Natsu said smiling. "Indeed," Zeref said nodding his head and smiling as well. "Good job, Niisan! You did a really good job while I was gone." "But of course, do you take me for some kind of fool?" Zeref said sarcastically.

Natsu laughed. "Nope!" Zeref smiled, not his usual weird-evil smile, this time it was a kind smile. "Come, Natsu. Dinner is ready." "Alright!" Natsu said excitedly. =I hope Lucy will be OK...?= He thought. =Nah! I'm sure she's fine.= He then followed Zeref into the darkness of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Forbidden Love Chapter 12

Lucy thought long and hard about a way to escape. She looked t Wendy and Charla who were across from her. They were also deep in thought. She looked at the bars. She saw that there was a small door around the top.

"Hey guys look!" She said. Everyone looked at her. "There's a small door at the top of the bars! We can send Charla through-" "Shh!" Gray interrupted. "Do you want to wake him up?" He angrily said in a hushed tone. He pointed to Jackal who was sleeping on a nearby chair. His ear twitched.

Lucy smiled nervously. "Sorry, Gray." She said. "It's fine." He replied. "Lucy-sama has a good idea though." Wendy said. "Yes, she's right" Erza said. "Of, course, that's if Charla can fit trough the door." "Of course I can fit through the door!" Charla snapped in a hushed tone.

She suddenly popped out a pair of white, sparkling wings. She flew up to the door and pulled on it. It didn't budge. "It won't open." She whispered. "It's probably locked." Gray whispered. "Can your paw reach the lock on the other side?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Yes, it can." Charla said. She put her paw through thee cell bars and unlocked the door. It made a click as it unlocked. Everyone flinched when it made the sound. The all looked at Jackal with fearful faces. He just turned his head in his sleep and mumbled something.

They all breathed a sigh of relief. Charla opened the door slowly and went out of the cell. "Nice, Charla!" Wendy whispered. Charla flew over to Jackal. She slowly unclipped the keys from his belt. She managed to pull them off.

She flew towards Erza's cell and unlocked it as quietly as she could. When Erza went to open the door, it made a creaking sound. One of Jackal's eyes popped open. Erza closed the door quickly and Charla flew up to the ceiling.

Jackal looked around, luckily he saw nothing. He shrugged and closed his eyes again. About 15 minutes later, when they heard him snoring. Erza opened the door and went out. She then proceeded to open everyone else's cells with Charla's help.

Once everyone was out they made their way down the hall. Once they were far away enough from Jackal, hey all breathed a sigh of relief. "We made it." Lucy said. "Yeah," Wendy replied. "Good job, Charla." Erza said. "Thanks." Charla said.

"We should find Natsu." Lucy said. "No, it's to risky." Gray responded. "This place is probably loaded with guards. WE make one mistake, and we're gonners." "Gray is right." Erza said. "But Erza!" Lucy pleaded. "Lucy, we are doing this to protect you." "Fine!" Lucy huffed. "I'll look for Natsu myself then." She walked off.

"Lucy! Come back!" Gray said. Lucy ignored him and turned the corner. She heard footsteps behind her, but saw that it was her friends. "Fine, we'll come with you." Gray said. Lucy smiled. "Thanks guys!" they five friends then proceeded down the long, dark hallway.

~~Back to Natsu~~

Natsu was sitting with Zeref talking about the demons' next move. When they had finished talking, Natsu said to Zeref: "Hey, Zeref-niichan." "Yes? What is it?" Zeref responded. "Where's Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Hmm, I saw him yesterday. He might be hanging out with Lullaby. I don't think he knows of you arrival. Though I'm sure I told him." "That's fine! I can't wait to see him!" Natsu said. He jumped up from his chair and bolted out of the room. Zeref chuckled. "Demons," he said. "They grow up so fast."

Natsu bolted down the hallway and ran into a nearby room. "Happy!" He shouted when he spotted a speck of blue fur. Happy turned around. "Natsu!" He shouted, ears forming in his eyes. They ran to each other and hugged.

"Na-tsu!" Happy said between sniffles. "I-missed you-so much!" "I missed you too, Happy." They hugged for a few more seconds, and then let go. "How was your trip, Natsu?" Happy asked, wiping his tears. "Great!" Natsu replied.

"I can see you missed me." He said smugly. "Did not!" Happy snapped. "What?! Then what was all that crying for?!" "I do that for everyone!" Happy merely replied. "You do not!" "Do too!" "Do not!" "Do too!" (You see where this is going.)

"Fine," Natsu huffed. "Fine," Nappy huffed. They looked at each other. Natsu smiled, so did Happy. They both burst into laughter. "Ah," Natsu said, wiping a tear. "I missed you, Happy." Natsu said smiling. "I missed you too, Natsu." Happy said smiling back.


	13. Chapter 13

Forbidden Love Chapter 13

"Natsu!" Natsu heard a voice say. He opened his eyes slowly, his vision was blurry. As his vision cleared, he saw his brother, Zeref, standing over him. "Wake up," he said. "What time is it?" Natsu asked. "It's 1 pm. We are also nearing the Empire."

"Really!?" Natsu said excitedly. He looked over at Happy who was sleeping beside him. Natsu nudged him. "Happy! Get up! We're almost at the Empire!" Happy opened his eyes slowly and yawned. He looked at Natsu. "What was that?" he said.

"Natsu," Zeref said, suddenly turning serious. "The prisoners have escaped." Natsu stared t him in shock. "What about Jackal?" He asked. "He was asleep." Zeref answered. Natsu smiled and looked down. Not his usual happy smile, this time, it was an evil smile. Kind of like when Zeref would smile.

Natsu chuckled quietly. He looked up at Zeref. "Let's have some fun with this, shall we?" He said, grinning. Zeref smiled, obviously understanding what he meant. "Of course." Zeref said. He then turned and walked out of the room.

Natsu smiled. He was going to have a lot of fun with this.

~~Back to Lucy and friends~~

Lucy turned her head around the corner. She looked around to see if any guards were there. She didn't see any, so she made the all clear signal. Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Charla came around the corner to meet her.

They continued to walk down the dark hallway. At the very end, Lucy noticed a door. "Guys, look!" She whispered, pointing to the door. "I wonder where it leads?" Wendy whispered. "Not sure, and I don't plan to find out." Gray said quietly, crossing his arms.

"But what if Natsu is in there?" Lucy huffed quietly. "Well yeah but-." A blood curdling scream echoed throughout the hallway. A unclaimed voice suddenly yelled out: "No... please! Stop! I can't last much longer! Ah!"

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. She recognized that voice. "G-guys," She said, her voice quavering. "I think that's Natsu." "You're right, that sound like him." Erza said. "What do we do?" Wendy asked nervously.

"We have to save him, don't we?" Lucy yelled. "Lucy keep it down!" Erza whispered. "We can't do much without knowing what's in there. And it might not be smart to just burst in there blindly."

"That may be true, Erza," Lucy said. "But we have one thing that they don't." "And what's that?" Charla asked. Lucy smiled. "Magic," she said, pulling out a golden key from her pocket. Erza and the others smiled.

"Alright guys, back up." Gray said. "I'm gonna bust down the door." Lucy nodded. "Ice Make...Lance!" Gray yelled. Ice shot out from around them and smashed through the door. The five friends ran into the room the dust and debris.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried. "Where are you?!" She looked around but couldn't see anything through the dust. "Gray!" Erza said. "You should have destroyed the door in a way that would have made less dust!" "What are you talking about?!" He responded. "How the hell are you supposed to smash a door without creating dust and debris?!"

"Be quiet you guys!" Lucy snapped. "Natsu!" She called out again. Suddenly, a figure appeared through the dust. "Natsu? Is that you?" She said. But as the figure got closer, she saw that it was not Natsu.

The figure wore a long black robe with a white sash over his left shoulder and had short black hair. "Who are you?" Erza asked. "Where did all of those screams come from?" The man turned to Erza. "Those screams were fake, the person you are looking for is not here."

"Then where is Natsu?! And who are you?" Lucy yelled. "My name is Zeref," the man calmly replied. "And as for your friend, that is something I am not allowed to tell you." The man, now identified as Zeref, raised his arm.

Suddenly, the colors surrounding them became inverted and Lucy found that she was unable to move. Then, everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

Forbidden Love Chapter 14

WARNING! SPOILERS! IF YOU DO NOT KNOW THE CONNECTION BETWEEN NATSU AND ZEREF, I RECOMMEND YOU STOP READING AND GO TO FAIRY TAIL WIKI AND FIND OUT! IF YOU CHOOSE TO MOVE ON WITHOUT KNOWING THIS, KEEP IN MIND, I WARNED YOU! SO DO NOT BLAME ME IF YOUR MIND GETS BLOWN! (I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO PAY FOR THE SURGERY.)

-PineLeafgp

When Lucy awoke, she saw she was in another cell. /Just great/ She thought. /Bust out of one cell and then get put into another. Lucy then stood up and looked around. The room was a square shape with a big door in front of her bearing the mark of the demon clan.

Lucy gulped. She called out. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?" No answer. Suddenly, she something above her. She looked up. There was an open window with a face peering down at her. Lucy recognized the man.

"Hey!" She said. "You're that guy that tricked us into thinking that Natsu was in that room." "Hai, that was me." The man said. "What was your name again? Zarf? Serif?" The figure closed his eyes, obviously annoyed. "It's Zeref, you insolent wench."

Lucy fumed. "Who're you calling a wench?!" "You, you wench." Zeref calmly responded. He was having fun toying with Lucy. "Shut up!" She yelled. Zeref sighed. "Alas, calling you a wench isn't the reason I came here."

"Eh?" Lucy said. "Lucy Heartfilia," Zeref said loudly. Lucy immediately froze. He stared at her for a bit, she stood there frozen with fear. A bead of sweat came down her fore head and onto the tip of her nose. She wanted to wipe it off, but was to scared to move.

Zeref rested his head on his hand. "What do you think of Natsu?" Zeref suddenly asked. He said it casually, which broke the mood. "W-what do you mean?" Lucy said. "I mean, what do you think of him? Friend? Family? Lover?"

Lucy blushed. "W-why do you care?" "I think it's important to know what he thinks of you. I mean, seriously, he just kept talking about you. I was like, shut up man, I get it. You're madly in love with her, you've made your point. You know what I mean?"

"N-not really. Wait, how are you and Natu so casual?" "Hmm? Oh that's right, I didn't tell you yet. Natsu and I are brothers so it's only natural for us to be close, right?" "WHAT?! How are you two brother?! You don't look alike at all!"

"Yeah, a lot of people tell us that. You can only see the resemblance if we're with our parents." "And where are they?" "Dead." "O-oh." Lucy said looking down. She didn't expect a guy like Natsu to have to go through the pain of loosing both parents.

"Anyway," Zeref said. "You haven't answered my question yet." "Oh, right." Lucy said blushing. "I guess you could say...well...um. Wait, is it true that he's madly in love with me?" "Yes." "T-then, I guess we could say we're...lovers...I guess?" She said nervously.

/OH MY GOD! What the hell did I just say?! Me and N-natsu?! I-I-/ Her thought was interrupted by Zeref saying: "Well, Natsu, did you get your answer?" Suddenly, the big door opened. A figure appeared in the doorway. "N-natsu?" Lucy said.

"LUCY!" Natsu said jumping onto her an grabbing her waist. "W-what are you doing?!" She yelled. "I'm hugging you!" He replied happily. He was grinning form ear to ear and Lucy just couldn't help but smile back.

Natsu then pulled Lucy into his shoulder and hugged her tightly. "Luce," He said. "I'm glad you're OK." Lucy smiled. "Me too." She wrapped her arms around Natsu and placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Zeref watched on. He smiled. *Good job Natsu, you found true love. Now just don't screw it up like I did.* He then laughed to himself and walked off. Leaving those two alone to have a moment alone together.


	15. Chapter 15 FLUFF

Forbidden Love Chapter 15

NOTICE: THERE IS A FLUFF VERSION AND A SMUT VERSION FOR THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU WOULD PREFER THE SMUT VERSION THEN PLEASE READ THAT! I AM NOT GOING TO FORCE YOU TO READ THIS. THANK YOU.

Natsu let go of Lucy. "I'm so happy you're OK." He said. "Me too." She replied. "Wait, where did Zeref go?" She asked. "He probably left," Natsu answered. "Oh, alright. Hey, do you know where the others are?"

Natsu's smiling face turned grim. "Yeah, I know where they are." He looked at the ground behind him. Lucy frowned. "Is everything alright?" She asked Natsu. "Huh? Oh yeah! Everything's fine!" He smiled.

Lucy smiled nervously. /Something's wrong with Natsu, I can feel it./ "N-natsu? Are you sure you're OK?" Natsu hugged her and squeezed tightly. "Lucy," He whispered. "Natsu...? What is it?"

"Lucy, I love you to much to let you go." He said. Lucy's face became bright red. "E-eh? You l-love me?" She said. "Lucy, please, don't make this any harder than it needs to be. I don't want you to get hurt." "Natsu...what are you talking about?"

Natsu looked at her intently. His dark green pools staring into her blue ones. He brushed his lips onto hers. She blushed. "N-natsu? What was that for?" She said, covering her face with her hands.

He grabbed her hands. "Now, Lucy. I can't understand you when you cover your mouth like that." She put her hands down. Natsu smiled at her blushing face. "Lucy, you're really cute, you know that?" Lucy screamed internally and covered her face.

"Natsu! If you don't want me to cover my face, then stop saying things like that!" "Things like what?" He asked. "You know...! That!" "Hmm? You mean like, you're the prettiest girl in the world? Or that every time I see you my heart does a cartwheel? Or that-" "I get it! I get it!" Lucy said.

She smiled a Natsu. He smiled back. "So, this is love, huh?" She said. "Yeah. I guess it is." Natsu said. Lucy smiled. She stood up on her toes and gave Natsu a little peck on the cheek. Natsu blushed, which made Lucy blush too (not that she wasn't blushing insanely already).

Natsu smiled. He put his arms around Lucy and kissed her on the lips. Lucy wrapped her arms around him and stood on her toes to reach him. After a bit, they broke the kiss. Lucy still had her arms wrapped around Natsu, and Natsu's around Lucy.

"Lucy," he said. "Yes, Natsu?" "I love you so much." Lucy smiled "Me too."

Suddenly, the boat stopped causing Lucy to fall, only to hve Natsu to catch her. "Are you alright?" He asked her. "Y-yeah, I'm OK. What happened?" She asked. Natsu looked up to see Zeref looking down at them. Zeref nodded.

Natsu turned back to Lucy. "We're here," he said.


	16. Chapter 15 SMUT

Forbidden Love Chapter 15

NOTICE: THERE IS A FLUFF VERSION AND A SMUT VERSION FOR THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU WOULD PREFER THE FLUFF VERSION THEN PLEASE READ THAT! I AM NOT FORCING YOU TO READ THIS. THANK YOU.

Natsu let go of Lucy. "I'm so happy you're OK." He said. "Me too." She replied. "Wait, where did Zeref go?" She asked. "He probably left," Natsu answered. "Oh, alright. Hey, do you know where the others are?"

Natsu's smiling face turned grim. "Yeah, I know where they are." He looked at the ground behind him. Lucy frowned. "Is everything alright?" She asked Natsu. "Huh? Oh yeah! Everything's fine!" He smiled.

Lucy smiled nervously. /Something's wrong with Natsu, I can feel it./ "Are you sure you're OK?" Natsu frowned and stared at her. "Of course, Lucy. Why wouldn't I be?" He walked towards her and backed her up against the wall.

"N-natsu...? What are you doing?" She felt her back hit the wall, she was trapped. Natsu put his arms by her head, blocking any chance of escape for Lucy. He put his lips onto hers and kissed her. He then bit her lip, receiving a shriek from Lucy, and slipped his tongue in.

Their tongues danced together in the dark cave. Leaping and twirling around each other. Lucy moaned. She opened her eyes and stared into Natsu's dark green pools. His eyes were like a forest at night, beautiful and serene, but frightening as well. Lucy had never seen Natsu like this.

Once Natsu was satisfied, he took out his tongue and broke the kiss. "N-natsu..." Lucy breathed. He smiled. "Don't worry Lucy," he said. "I'm gonna make you feel real good." He picked her up and then lied her down on the floor. He then slipped his hand under Lucy's shirt and traced the outlines of her stomach.

Lucy moaned. Natsu lifted up her shirt and threw it to the ground. He looked at her breasts. He leaned in and kissed her again as he slowly undid the clasps on her bra. "N-natsu, stop." Lucy managed to say. Natsu didn't respond.

He slipped off her bra and threw it down next to her shirt. He stared at her breast. He bent down and started sucking on one of her pink nipples and gently squeezed the other. "Ah! Natsu! N-no!" She moaned.

He switched nipples and then stopped to look at her. He saw how erect her nipples were and how turned on she was. He smiled. He kissed her while pulling down her skirt and taking off her boots.

He bent down and kissed her thighs and around her panties. Lucy moaned again. Natsu then proceeded to take her panties off. "N-natsu, please, don't." Lucy said. Natsu didn't listen, he was to into it.

/What do I do?/ Lucy thought. /I want to stop him, but at the same time, I don't! I'm going to lose m virginity and I don't even think he's wearing protection!/

Natsu stared at her vagina. Natsu was about to take off his pants but the boat suddenly stopped, causing him to look up. Lucy saw her chance and grabbed her clothes and ran to the other corner.

Once she was dressed she went up to Natsu. He stared at her, she glared back. Then, she slapped him. "That's for raping me." She then kissed him on the cheek. "That's for everything else.

Natsu smiled at her. "Sorry about that, Lucy." He said. "It's just that I-" A knock from above caused him to stoop and look up. Zeref was standing there. He nodded at Natsu. "What's going on?" Lucy asked. Natsu turned to look at her. "We're here," he said.


End file.
